Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ KL = 3x + 8$, $ JK = 8x + 9$, and $ JL = 28$, Find $KL$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 9} + {3x + 8} = {28}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 17 = {28}$ Subtract $17$ from both sides: $ 11x = 11$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 3({1}) + 8$ Simplify: $ {KL = 3 + 8}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 11}$